The labs beach party
by BAUMember
Summary: The team have a beach party in the city,contains smexy smutty smacked, do read if you dont like that stuff...


**A/N This was inspired by the lovely warm weather we are having just now here in Scotland, I hope you like it, it has all the team but its smacked a plenty, enjoy…no betad so mistakes are all mine I do apologise, for...PRSTELLA on the birth of your baby, and all my other crazy smacked fans that love my storys,,, u rock...**

"Wow its just so hot in here" Stella said as she fanned her self to keep cool, "Tell me about it all I want to do is sit on a beach in my bikini and drink cocktails" Lindsay replied, "Oh that would be so good" Stella smiled to her friend, as Stella and Lindsay continued to work, Stella had a brain wave, "I have the perfect idea" She said looking up from her paper work, looking at Lindsay she gave a small grin, "Ok I know that grin what is it" Lindsay smiled.

"Why don't we have a beach party we can get a small marquee some sand and plenty of cocktails" Stella replied, "I like it" Lindsay smiled back, just them Mac walked in, "Ok two women with smirks like yours means you are up to something" Mac said as he approached the two women, "Mac when are we ever up to something" Stella replied as she tried to sound hurt, Lindsay just giggled at the obvious flirting between her two bosses,.

"Well if you must no me and Lindsay where planning the labs beach party" Stella replied looking at Mac, "What lab beach party" Mac said looking at little confused. "The one we are having this weekend, don't worry we will organise everything all you got to do is turn up in Hawaiian beach clothes" Stella smiled as she patted Mac's cheek.

"Ok let me know when and where an I will there" Mac replied as he felt Stella's hand linger on his cheek.

Soon the night had arrived Stella and Lindsay had the party all sorted venue drinks invitations and what there would wear, Stella Lindsay and Jess all got ready at Stella's they had agreed to meet the men at the lounge room where the party was being held. "The men will be drooling over us when they see us" Lindsay laughed as she looked at her self in the mirror, she was wearing a pale blue bikini and denim hot pants with a hula garland around her waist, "I know it will be great" Jess replied as she walked in wearing her bikini and denim hot pants she had a hula garland around her neck "Stella are you ready" Lindsay yelled threw the bathroom door, "Yes yes I'm ready" Stella replied as she opened the door, when Lindsay and Jess saw her the booth gasped, "Wow Stella you look hot if you don't mind me saying" Lindsay laughed, as Stella looked in the mirror she admired her beauty, she was wearing a deep red bikini with denim hot pants, she had her hair down with one side pinned back with Hawaiian flowers.

"Lets go" Stella smiled as she left the room and headed for the front door followed by Lindsay and Jess, hailing a taxi they travelled to the lounge room which was 10 minuets away.

"I wonder where the girls are" Don said as he looked at his watch and then to Mac Danny and Sheldon, "They will be here soon" Danny replied with a grin, he and Lindsay had been dating for 6 months.

Just then the main door opened causing the men to look up, when they saw the sight in front of them they gasped there stood Stella Lindsay and Jess all dresses in skimpy beach wear.

Mac couldn't take his eyes off Stella, her tanned curves held that bikini in all the right places, her long tanned legs went of for ever, Mac thought, moving his eyes up he saw Stella's well sized chest, before he reached her face, she was looking straight at him with smile. As Mac tried too look away he couldn't he was captivated by the beauty in front of him.

Then what seemed like was slow motion Stella started to walk towards Mac, "Hey" she grinned as she stopped next to him, "I see you are dressed for the part" she smiled looking at Mac in his tropical shirt and surf shorts, "So did you" Mac replied as he cast another glance over Stella's body, "Would you like a drink" Mac then asked s his eyes met Stella's, "Oh I will have sex on the beach" Stella replied, "W-what" Mac asked as he became flustered, "Sex on the beach a cocktail" Stella smiled, "Oh OK" with a rather sad look, "Why what did you think I wanted" Stella whispered in his ear as she moved closer.

"Em nothing I will go get you that drink" he mumbled and walked away, feeling the strain in his trousers he hoped it would not become obvious to the other party goers least of all Stella. A few minuets later Mac returned with Stella's cocktail and a beer for him, "You not having a cocktail Mac" Stella asked as she sipped her drink, "No I'm fine with my beer thanks" Mac replied as he took a swig out of the bottle.

As the party got into full swing the team all mingled with the other lab workers, there was about 60 people in total so everyone had some one to chat to, Mac and Stella where starting to become a little bit tipsy, "Hey Mac" Stella half yelled as she half walked half staggered towards Mac, "You drunk" Mac asked as Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her self against Mac, "Me no" Stella giggled into Mac's ear, "I want sex on the beach" she whispered before pulling back and looking into Mac's eyes, "I think the bar is sshut now" Mac replied slightly slurred, "No not the drink, I want sex on the beach and I want it with you" Stella replied as she pointed her finger and poked Mac in the chest.

"You what" Mac asked a little shocked, "Oh c'mon Mac don't play all Mr Innocent with me I know you want me you always have done, and they wway you have been eyeing me up all night proves it" Stella smirked as she hiccupped, she slightly lost her balance she was thank full Mac had his arms on her hips, "So are you up for it" Stella asked looking at Mac as his strong embrace held her up, as Mac looked around he noticed that the bar was no empty everyone had gone home, looking at Stella he let go of her and walked towards the door, watching Mac leave Stella felt a fool, but she changed that thought when she saw Mac lock the door and walk back towards her.

"Well what are you waiting for" Mac asked as he took of his shirt to reveal his toned chest that had a little hair "Mmm very nice" Stella mumbled as she walked towards him, placing her hands upon his chest she kissed his lips with passion, soon Mac's tongue found its way into her mouth, "Mac" Stella moaned as he untied her bikini top, tossing the flimsy garment on the floor he took one of her tanned nipples in his mouth, watching as a smile spread across her face. Licking and sucking he moved to the next one and done the same to that, he felt Stella's hands in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Placing kisses down her torso he reached the button of her denim hot pants, slowly pulling them off she smiled at the red bikini bottoms, that where darker red in the middle indicating her arousal, placing a finger across her clit threw the fabric he watched her body shudder, pulling the red pants down he lowered his head to her area and licked the soft skin, "Oh soo good Mac" Stella moaned as she gripped the table that was behind her, leaning back slightly she watched as Mac placed her left leg over his shoulder.

Licking his tongue over her clit he I inserted a finger and gently thrust, he could feel Stella grind her hips towards him, "Oh so close" she panted looking down at Mac, as there eyes met Stella screamed Mac's name as the orgasm hit, Mac smiled at the sound. Licking her juices he stood up and placed a kiss on her lips, before removing his shorts, as Stella looked down she was greeted by the biggest cock she had ever seen, "Wow nice" she smiled as she looked back at Mac, "Would you like this in you" he grinned as he rubbed his shaft, "Oh yes please" Stella replied.

Soon Stella was on her back on the sand, her legs here up over Mac's shoulders as he thrust straight inside her, "Oh Stella" Mac groaned as he pounded deep, as Stella rubbed her clit she felt her body shudder as Mac gave her another orgasm, "MAC" she screamed, once her orgasm was over she felt Mac have his which caused extra pleasure, "Stella so good ughh" Mac moaned as his cock exploded inside Stella.

"Well there is your sex on the beach" Mac smiled as he kissed he lips, he still kept gently thrusting which caused small moans of pleasure, eventually pulling out he laid on his back, "My turn" Stella smiled as she sat on his thighs, Mac looked wide eyed as Stella took his cock in her mouth and started sucking, placing his hands in her head he started to thrust gently up, "Mm so good" Mac moaned, as Stella sucked faster she played with his balls causing further pleasure, Stella smiled as she heard Mac have his orgasm , licking up his length again she kissed the top before sliding back up his body, sliding down on his cock she rocked gently back and forth as she held Mac's shoulders, he held her hips and thrust up, soon Mac and Stella screamed another orgasm.

As Stella leaned down to kiss Mac her hair touched his face as did a little sand, "I think we need a shower" Mac smiled as he flicked some sand from Stella's face, "Well only if you join me" she replied with a grin, "After that session try stopping me" Mac replied as he pulled Stella flush against his chest….

**Well did you like that story? I will be updating my other story's soon thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing it means so much that you like them…. Maz xx**


End file.
